Gamer Boy's Detonation
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: The world kept spinning, turning, rotating. Always the same. Matt was bored with it. And when Matt was bored, Mello had leave to make explosions. The world would explode.


**A/N: **This is for Hellfire Putten Ninja. I promised that this would be up yesterday, and then some family shit came up, so... Sorry it's late. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN or anything in this fic.

{**Title:** Gamer Boy's Detonation

**Summary:** 'The world kept spinning, turning, rotating. Always the same. Matt was bored with it. And when Matt was bored, Mello had leave to make explosions. The world would explode.'}

Mello leaned against the back of the couch and trained his eyes on the television screen. He was amazed that Matt could stare at it for so long without developing a bitch of a migraine, but then, he did wear those tinted and mirrored goggles. Matt's fingers flew over the buttons with trained intensity, eyes never flitting down to see the controller he was gripping for dear life. His fingers were gloveless for once, showing the long and somewhat bony digits that Mello knew to be _so_ talented.

Mello knew why Matt played video games so intensely. It was his safe place; his haven. Matt wouldn't go into detail about his life before Wammy's, but Mello knew it was bad. The screams at night, his irrational fear of closets, the way he would jump if someone moved to fast, those were all signs. Mello shuddered to think of who had hurt his Matty, and what they had done. But Matt didn't want to talk about it and Mello wouldn't press him.

The gamer suddenly heaved a sigh, breaking Mello from his revere. He looked down at Matt who had hunched forward and was rocking slightly, gripping his shins tightly. His eyes were trained on the floor and his breathing was shallow.

Mello strode around the couch and sat beside his boyfriend, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Matt wasn't exactly stable. In fact, he was the opposite. He had a plethora of triggers and they could be set off at any time for any given reason, including no reason at all. Mello's presence usually helped to calm him and the blonde was normally able to lull him to sleep. The times he couldn't though were not pretty. They weren't something the blonde liked experiencing. He became a destructive force to be reckoned with that left smoldering ashes behind him.

Matt slowly relaxed under Mello's hands and flung himself back against the couch. Another heavy sigh heaved from his chest and his head lolled about on his neck. His fingers twitched and shook slightly, unused to being free of a cigarette. Mello grabbed the pack from the coffee table and lit a cigarette, taking a drag before placing the stick between Matt's lips. The goggled boy took a long, deep breath and exhaled the smoke through his nostrils, letting the cigarette dangle loosely between his lips.

Mello sat there with him, watching him smoke through the rest of his cigarette in silence and inhaling the familiar scent.

"Mello," Matt's voice spoke, his head turning listlessly to look at Mello.

"Yes Matt?" The redhead took a long, deep breath and sighed; with the action, some sort of fight seemed to leave his body and his arms fell against the cushions, his shoulders sagged and his legs relaxed.

"I'm bored."

Mello's mind went into panic mode, though his exterior remained calm. Matt bored was not good. He had an imagination that was wide and wicked, twisted and slightly sadistic (or very; it depended on who he was with) and his creativity stopped at nothing. He was resourceful and very good with his hands, which he'd proven many times before by building his own contraptions. Mello wanted very much to entertain Matt continuously, so as not to expose anyone to his wrath.

"What about your video games?" Matt groaned softly, eyes fluttering wearily.

"I've played all of them and beaten everything there is to beat. The new KH game doesn't come out for several more months, which means that I can't get it for another two... I need something new but there isn't anything new."

Mello looked on and pursed his lips, sighing quietly. "Well," he asked, "what do you want to do then?" Matt seemed to roll ideas around for a bit, humming tunelessly and looking around vacantly. Suddenly he stopped moving and sat up, looking down at the black coffee table. Mello knew that underneath the goggles were intense orbs of moss green, calculating and sharp and endless in their depth. Mello leaned back slightly and bit his lip.

"Can you get me twenty pounds of C4 explosives? No, make that... one hundred and fifty sticks of dynamite." Mello's eyebrows elevated and he nodded silently.

"Yes... I suppose you wouldn't be bothered to tell me why?" Matt glanced over his shoulder at his blonde lover and smiled a slightly manic smile that made Mello gulp.

"You'll see my love. You'll see."

...

Matt's hands were rough that night; possessive and clawing and groping. Mello was taken aback that Matt could be so rough even though he was bottoming. Though he knew exactly what it meant; Matt was forfeiting responsibility and submitting, but he was afraid to not have any control. The blonde tried his hardest to soothe the redheaded boy and it evidently worked, because his scratching hands tangled in the golden locks and Matt fell against the mattress, screaming his pleasure.

When Matt slumbered in his arms, Mello thought about how he felt for Matt; he was afraid of the redhead, but he loved him completely. No, Matt wasn't stable, but so long as he wasn't mad at Mello, the blonde shouldn't be in danger. And it was completely obvious that Matt loved him; the adoring look in his eyes and the passion that rolled off of his body was enough to prove it. So Mello broke it down to this: he wasn't afraid, but concerned for his redhead. Why the hell would he want dynamite?

...

The next few days went along like normally, as normally as it could be between the two. Except Matt wasn't gaming obsessively. He was on his laptop a lot and his fingers moved abnormally fast, even for him. Mello didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he knew Matt was hacking something for information. Perhaps he was looking for whereabouts?

Mello continued to control the mafia like a puppeteer, slipping in an order for the dynamite. When asked, he heaved a deep sigh and took another bite of the chocolate bar he was clutching.

"Matt is bored. He asked for them."

Everyone in the room had tensed. Everyone had been exposed to Matt's boredom and several of Rod's best men had been killed due to exposure (though one had insulted Matt directly; he'd been asking for it.) Matt was no longer allowed to be at the base, no matter the circumstances. He hacked from home now.

"And... he wants dynamite?" Rod had asked carefully. Mello had nodded. "He ain't gonna blow the base, is he?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, 'cause he's been hacking for locations a lot lately. I don't know why he wants so much, but I'm pretty sure everyone here is safe." Rod sighed and pushed away the skinny girls that were trying to kiss up his neck.

"I hope so, 'cause Christian might have asked for it, but Jerry and Marco didn't do anything." Mello arched an eyebrow.

"With all due respect, they were in the way. I tried to warn you about Matt's boredom and they didn't listen."

"Well, I don't wanna lose anymore men." Mello pulled out his vibrating phone, finding a text message from Matt that was telling Mello that if he wanted to come, the plane tickets were for two days later.

"You won't. He's arranged for him and me to go somewhere. I'll text you the location when I find out so have the explosives sent there, got it?" Rod nodded and Mello swiftly took his leave.

...

"Matty, where are we gonna go?" the blonde asked from across the room. He had a single suitcase with enough clothes to last the trip (and plenty of lube) while Matt was frantically packing several of his computers. The redhead looked over while throwing his chargers into the bags and pulled his goggles up. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and when he opened them again, they were bright green and sparkling with thought and concentration.

"Osburn Ave and South 35th in Oskaloosa, Iowa," Matt answered hastily. He threw several more cords into the bags and... giggled? "That's where my father lives now. I have plans for him." Matt's voice trailed off as he grabbed his bags and slung them over his shoulders. Then he grabbed Mello's bag and practically ran from the room, blonde companion in tow.

...

On the plane, Matt played Mario on his DS, hunched over and shaking. Some of the time he rocked his body using his feet and sometimes he tapped out a rhythm on his knees. No one had claimed the window seat, so Mello sat there and pulled up all of the armrests, pulling Matt to lay with his head in Mello's lap. A flight attendant came by with a blanket that Mello threw over Matt's curled up body, making the redhead sigh in contentment. Matt turned and nuzzled the blonde's stomach.

Mello smiled softly, hanging his head to look down at Matt and to hide his joyful expression. He lifted his hands and bit the fingers of each pair of gloves, pulling them off and dropping them alongside Matt's body. His fingers plunged into the thick red locks that were splayed across his lap, threading through the tresses and combing the tangles out. Matt sighed pleasurably and relaxed further, moaning softly when Mello's fingers finally found themselves at the redhead's scalp and massaged gently. An old lady heard the noises of pleasure and sneered at the pair, looking away quickly when Mello turned his famous icy glare on her.

The weight of Mello's hands and the feeling of the digits massaging his head lulled Matt into a deep slumber and he was soon breathing slow and deep against Mello's stomach. The blonde closed his eyes and was suddenly drifting in the world of dreams as well.

...

"Mello. Mels, wake up. Come on, the plane landed. Get up," Matt's voice said softly in the blonde's ear. Deep aquamarine eyes fluttered open and Mello turned his head from where it had fallen back, cracking it harshly. His eyes widened as pain rocketed through his neck and he stood, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to avoid turning his head. Matt helped him up and cooed a whispered promise of a massage at the hotel, which had Mello brimming with excitement and growling that the gamer better give him a massage and it better be an hour.

They exited the plane and loitered around the baggage claim, snatching up their luggage as soon as the chance was given. When the duo exited the airport, Mello went to hail a cab when Matt grabbed his arm and stopped him. Mello was led to a parking garage where a fire red muscle car was waiting. Matt grinned slyly as he slid into the driver seat, gesturing for Mello to do the same. The blonde let the unasked question hang in the air, knowing that Matt would tell him eventually.

"I was memorizing the businesses and the trade of the town and I found the car, fully restored for a steal. So I hacked a bank account and bought it. It was some oil billionaire; he'll never know it's gone." Matt giggled in elation as he fished the keys out from under the seats and started the car, moaning (rather temptingly) when the engine purred smoothly. Mello simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You aren't gonna go and have sex with the car, are you?" Mello asked. Matt's expression turned lustful and his eyes flitted over to his companion.

"No, but I'd have sex with you in the car." Mello bit his lip at the statement and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just drive."

...

Later that night, Mello moaned softly when Matt's hands kneaded into the muscles of his back firmly. Matt loved giving him back massages and pampering him completely, expecting nothing except the blonde's presence in return. There were times it confused him that Mello would gather him up and hold him close at night; almost as though Matt didn't understand why Mello loved him. When they crawled into bed together, Mello dragged him to the middle of the bed and curled up behind him possessively.

"Mello..." Matt said softly, the words almost coming out a whine. He turned and pulled himself close to the blonde's chest in a rare show of complete submission. "I'm scared. It's been so long since he was so close." Mello stroked the red hair offered to him and hugged Matt tighter in an almost bone-crushing hug.

"I'll protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, no matter what." Matt sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Why?" he asked after some time. Mello looked down with a questioning air. "Why do you protect me? Why do you stay with me and love me?"

Mello sighed deeply and rested his chin on Matt's head, mulling over his words.

"At Wammy's, when I was stuck in a room with you, I remember messing with you at first. I wanted to pick a fight and scare you away, but you always just sat there and looked at your stupid game. And it wasn't fun, and I didn't want a roommate, but you didn't bother me. You were quiet and you kept your side of the room clean and you didn't steal my chocolate. So I sort of laid off and decided that you weren't so bad.

"Then one day you weren't there and it sort of freaked me out, not knowing where you were. So I went outside and saw you playing your stupid game-"

"It's not stupid," Matt grumbled, thought half-heartedly. Mello chuckled slightly.

"Alright, not stupid. But you were playing your game under a tree and some of the older kids were messing with you and I don't know why it bothered me like it did, but I wanted them to stop so I beat them all up for you and brought you back inside.

"Then that night-do you remember? - you had a nightmare. It sort of freaked me out when I woke up and there was this bugged eyed kid beside my bed, crying and asking if he could sleep next to me. Do you remember that? It pissed me off and I dragged you into the bed with me. And that night I promised myself that I'd protect you forever. You know, adults sneer at us for throwing around words like 'forever', 'never', 'always' and the like. But I swore that I would protect you and I meant it.

"Then time passed and as we got closer. The more I got to know about you and the more you got to know about me, the less you seemed to need protection and the more I seemed to need it. And it's been that way ever since. We just complement each other and... You know, all that cheesy shit. Damn Matt, you turned me into a softie."

Matt giggled against Mello's chest and closed his eyes, remembering the parts of his life that he wanted to. The parts that involved Mello.

"I know I act weird... I know I do. I'm sorry I make you put up with that, but thank you for staying with me through it all." Matt looked up at Mello with wide eyes that swam with unshed tears. "I'm not crazy Mello. They always say that I'm crazy, but I'm not!" His voice was choked and high pitched; tears were clinging to his eyelashes and he was breathing fast and hard. Mello stroked his hair and took the redhead's face in his hands, holding him still and kissing him hard.

"Matty," he cooed gently when they broke apart for air. "I know you aren't crazy. You aren't. You're perfectly sane. You've been through more than most people and you came out stronger and better for it. They don't understand like I do. They want to put a label on you because you aren't like them, but you are not crazy. I know that. You know that. That is all that matters. Fuck them and what they say."

Matt smiled against Mello's chest and closed his eyes, mind at peace. His mood changed again rather suddenly and he looked up with a toothy grin.

"Well, we need to go to sleep! We have a house to explode later and we need to study it tomorrow!" Mello rolled his eyes but nodded, kissing Matt's head and closing his eyes.

...

Two weeks later, Matt parked his car in the intersection of 255th and south 35th street, about a half a mile away from the house. They'd spent the last two weeks thoroughly studying the building every single day, looking for nooks and crannies to hide the dynamite. All one hundred and fifty sticks.

"Matty..." Mello said after a silence. "We didn't need that much dynamite." His lover smiled widely.

"I know! But I wanna see the house go ka-boom!" Mello nodded slowly, silently. Matt simply giggled again. "I know we didn't need so much, but..." His expression turned somber. "He deserves it."

Mello tapped Matt's shoulder. "You know we did all of this because you were bored, right?" Matt tilted his head and nodded.

"I've been tracking the new KH game. I should be able to get it in L.A in about a week, and until then, we're gonna drive this car home. We'll go sightseeing and I won't be bored!" He turned to Mello with a wide grin, bouncing slightly in his seat. Mello blinked a couple of times.

"Sounds like a plan," he finally consented.

...

An hour later, a car drove up the dusty dirt road, kicking up sand in its track. Both men in the rather conspicuous car fell silent and watched, eyes narrowed and breath bated. When the monster known as Matt's father stepped into the house and shut the door, Matt stepped out of the car. He took a few paces down the road and drew a long, deep drag off his cigarette before dropping the smoldering butt. A gasoline trail ignited, blazing down the road to the property littered with sticks of dynamite and covered in a thin sheen of gas. Matt jumped back into his car and went into reserve, hauling ass backwards from the sight of the explosion.

"I hope you know," Mello screamed over the wind and the roaring engine, "that next time you're bored, we aren't blowing shit up!" Matt took his eyes off the road and pouted in Mello's direction, causing the blonde to shriek. "Keep you fucking eyes on the road!" he screeched, making Matt laugh and slam on the brakes. The car skidded to a halt and Matt put the car in park, about a mile away from the blazing field that was surrounding the house now. Both watched with wide eyes as the wood began to catch fire.

Matt snickered almost childishly when the first stick blew, sparking a chain reaction of rumbling explosions that shook the ground like a bass drop. Flames erupted into the sky, sending heat waves across the humid spring air. The end result was a roaring flame that stretched into the fields around what used to be the house and obstructed the road. Matt turned the car sharply and sped away from the wreckage, smirking.

"You don't wanna stick around?" Mello asked when they got to the hotel and Matt started throwing everything in his bags. The redhead negated and hastily packed everything together, throwing the bags over his shoulders and turning to Mello with a gleeful expression; his eyes were lit and his lips were slightly parted while trembling breaths passed through. Mello simply picked his bag up and followed his over eager companion to the car for their planned road trip.

"Hey Matty, are you not bored anymore?" Mello asked in the car. Matt looked over seriously.

"Oh Mels, I'm always bored." The blonde gulped at the challenge presented by his fiery haired lover.

But he knew he was safe. He loved his Matty, and after all, Matt wasn't crazy.

**A/N2: **Hey you! Leave me a review, cause I got self esteen problems.


End file.
